Ichiro Inuyashiki
Summary Ichiro Inuyashiki is the protagonist of manga and anime Inuyashiki. He is a middle-aged man who's been diagnosed with stomach cancer the day after moving to his new house. After finding out that he's not going to live for a long time, he runs away to a park to cry. Unfortunately for him, a UFO hit the Earth on that park, killing him and a boy in the process. The aliens did not intend to kill any intelligent life and decided to rebuild his body. The Aliens only had weapons and offensive materials, and in a hurry, they moved Ichiro's consciousness into a new body, which is a weapon-unit robot. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, High 7-A with Self-Destruction Name: Ichiro Inuyashiki Origin: Inuyashiki Gender: Male Age: 58 Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Equipped with firearms and missiles, Longevity, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Energy Projection, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Telekinesis, Biological Healing (Able to cure cancer, broken bones, paralysis, burning, intoxication and poisoning on any living creature), Self-Destruction, Adaptation, Resistance to biological disease and biological weapon Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Made a large explosion with his missiles), Large Mountain level+ with Self-Destruction (Destroyed an asteroid when combined with Hiro's Self-Destruction) Speed: High Hypersonic (Able to escape velocity from Earth in a matter of seconds, which requires about Mach 33 to do it) Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to lift a full load airplane) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took multiple attacks from Shishigami) Stamina: High (Able to fly to all around the city and cure several people for a full night without sleeping) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with projectiles, higher by combining with Technological Manipulation (Able to shoot people through a cell phone screen and TV monitor, can control several airplanes on the sky) Standard Equipment: A pair of jetpacks in his back, several arm cannon Intelligence: Above average normally, but capable of gaining and analyzing information quickly through his robotic brain Weaknesses: His sensitivity to pain is not impaired, and he feels pain just like any human being. He needs to drink water as a fuel. Without refill it, after using his powers for a long time off after a considerable extent, he will dehydrate which renders him immovable and unable to use any of his abilities. He can still get tired and need to sleep. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Robotic body:' The alien technology transferred his consciousness to a completely robotic body, without any original parts. This makes him completely immune to any biological disease, biological weapon, or organic degeneration. *'Robotic brain:' His new robotic brain acts as a supercomputer. He can use in-built programs, such as alien simulators and alien battle/hacking systems, or use human tech, such as a smartphone's OS, browse the internet, watch television, radio, etc. *'Enhanced senses:' Especially his sight and hearing are at a superhuman level. He is capable of seeing effortlessly at a distance of 10Km and hearing cries for help at vast distances. *'Healing properties:' He can cure any damage, no matter how hard damaged is the body of any living creature. Cancer, broken bones, paralysis, burning, intoxication, poisoning are just a few examples. It must be stated that even with such power, he is not able to resurrect the dead. *'Full technokinesis:' He can wirelessly fully control any electronic device, no matter the distance. He is also able to locate and interact with targets at any range, including outer space, without any need to an external medium. He is also able to fully control any machine (from smartphones to cars and airplanes), theoretically being able to shoot and modify the trajectory of missiles all around the world. *'Technological adaptability:' He can modify his own body accordingly to his needs. He can produce new cameras along his surface or create USB ports just by scanning them. It is assumed that his body is not an immutable weapon but can evolve along the time. *'Weapon system 1 – Telekinetic shot:' He can fire telekinetic shots from himself of any electronic device. These shots require no ammunition, being infinite, and can reach any distance with absolute precision. The only requirement is that he must see or know where the target is. Another option is to use such power as a knife or cutting weapon at a short distance. *'Weapon system 2 – Arm cannon:' His second most potent weapon is his arm cannon. Each arm has artillery capable of incredible damage. In his first test, he was able to vaporize a massive pile of pressed metal, resulting in a hole in the ground. *'Weapon system 3 – Multi-target laser:' His most used weapon. He has many mini laser guns around his body, most at his back, some at his shoulders and arms. These lasers shot white beams with variable intensity, quantity, and speed but with pinpoint precision. They are so powerful that can completely devastate a vast area, as well being so precise that can cut through the human nervous system in the spine without major external injuries, rendering the targets paralytic without affecting the other body functions. *'Weapon system 4 – Self-destruction:' His most powerful weapon. He can self-detonate in a colossal explosion visible from space to Earth surface. *'Weapon system – Automode:' Whenever he is unconscious in battle, or intense need, his weapon system starts auto mode. In this form, he has access to all features and alien protocols, strategies, and combat maneuvers. It must be stated that even unconscious, this auto mode does not act randomly. It follows the moral code of the individual. In Inuyashiki case, the auto mode protects life, even the lives of his foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inuyashiki Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Androids Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Data Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7